


Focus

by spuffyduds



Category: Durham County, due South
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "scattered."  Part of the "What Else Would You Have Me Be?" 'verse, housed  <a href="http://used-to-love-me.livejournal.com/">here</a>, in which Mike and Ray have an intense BDSM relationship going on, although this snippet is pretty mild.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Done for ds_snippets, for the prompt of "scattered." Part of the "What Else Would You Have Me Be?" 'verse, housed [here](http://used-to-love-me.livejournal.com/), in which Mike and Ray have an intense BDSM relationship going on, although this snippet is pretty mild.

Mike's been glaring at him most of the day but Ray didn't really think much about it--would have made him nervous early on, but by now he's figured out that that's just pretty much what Mike's face does when it's not otherwise occupied. Other people's neutral expressions are, well, neutral; Mike's neutral expression is _fuck you, die_.

So Ray’s surprised when they’ve barely gotten into the apartment before Mike’s shoving him up against the wall, hard; _something’s_ up with Mike, he’s either horny or pissed or probably both.

“ _What?_ ” Ray says, because the shoving makes him want to say “Yeah, go ahead, whatever you want,” but no, he is not making things that easy.

“Why the fuck were you doing that to me at _work_?”

“Doing what?” Ray’s genuinely lost, here; sometimes, yeah, he teases Mike at the station, giving him totally innocent looks across the desk while he sucks on a pencil really enthusiastically. But today he was seriously trying to concentrate.

“You were fucking hurting yourself. All day,” Mike says, and oh, okay, yeah. Ray had been biting at the heel of his hand, off and on, or doing that thing where he pinches the edge of his ear really hard. But it wasn’t--

“Wasn’t a sex thing,” he says. “I was just trying to _focus_. I was...kinda scattered, today.”

He can’t quite look at Mike when he adds, “Pain’s not sexy unless _you’re_ doing it.”

Mike says, “Oh,” softly in his ear, and then louder, “Ready to do that now. Been ready since lunch.”

“Yeah,” Ray says, can’t help it anymore. “Yeah, go ahead, whatever you want.”

\--end--


End file.
